


Thank you, my Doctor

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, IFD 2017, Instagram, International Fanworks Day 2017, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Amy received weird messages from someone called thedoctor.





	

Amy was staring at the Instagram message with her eyes wide opened. _"Hello, I'm the doctor,"_ it said.

  
She had already recognised the account - someone called thedoctor had started following her some time ago and kept liking her every photo… but when she tried to look at the profile, the app said no one like this never existed. The fact that nobody seemed to care about her „imaginary friend” anymore didn’t narrow down the circle of friends who might make a stupid joke like this; Amy had no idea if she should ignore it this time as well.

Before she let any sound out or even thought what was going on, she received another, more terrifying one:

_"Basically, run."_

She called Rory and jumped from her bed. She quickly headed to the kitchen and... did such a clamour. When she entered the room with a frozen „Rory” scream, everything was fine. Her boyfriend was frying vegetables on the pan and the radio music was playing quietly in the background. Even Rory was scared of burning himself this time as well and wrapped up a panhandle with some dishcloths.

He looked at her with a startled expression and, in the exact same moment he wanted to ask her what was going on, the dishcloths burst into flames.

Amy, already prepared for the worst, reacted faster than her shocked boyfriend. She managed to pull the material out from Rory's hands before he would start panicking and throw it into the sink, turning the cold water on.

Only seconds later, Rory had to hug her when she started mumbling hysterically about someone called the Doctor, trying to catch the breath between the sobs. They were standing there in a tight hug for a while more, forgetting about the dinner...

And somewhere far, far away, maybe in another Galaxy, a man called the Doctor was smiling. I didn't know why he did that - indeed, it wasn't possible he had heard Amy's words:

"Thank you, my Doctor."

Or was it...?


End file.
